This invention relates generally to surgical drainage devices for colostomys or ileostomys, and more particularly, toward such devices that are compact and more securely sealed to the skin, and are compact and unobtrusive when worn under clothing.
Following the creation of an ostomy, such as a colostomy or ileostomy, wherein an artificial anus is provided by making an opening from the colon or ileum through the abdominal wall, bowel fluid drained from the stoma is collected in a fecal bag. This collection process may be either a temporary post-operative procedure or permanent.
Typically, the fecal bag is supported to the stoma by a surgical drainage appliance that is mounted to the outer wall of the abdomen around the stoma using an appliance belt and glue. The body engaging surface of the appliance is generally flat and the bag supporting surface contains a raised ring member to which the fecal bag is supported using an elastic band or the like.
While generally somewhat satisfactory, prior ostomy appliances of which I am aware have been uncomfortable, obtrusive when worn under clothing and have caused irritation of the skin. In particular, because the body engaging surfaces of prior applicances are flat, there is minimum contact surface area between skin and appliance. Bowel acids tend to leak between the appliance and skin causing skin irritation. Furthermore, the appliance tends to slip with movement of the stomach during coughing, for example.
Because the ring member for supporting the fecal bag is upstanding on the surface of the appliance, the appliance is noticeable when worn under clothing. The action of clothing pressing the fecal bag against the rim of the ring sometimes causes the mouth of the bag to slip from the ring.
Accordingly, a general object of the invention is to provide a new and improved surgical drainage appliance overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object is to provide a new and improved surgical drainage appliance that is compact and conforms to the profile of the body so as to be unnoticeable under clothing.
Another object is to provide a new and improved surgical drainage appliance that is comfortable to wear and does not shift its position on the stomach during movement of stomach portions, such as during coughing.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved surgical drainage appliance that has increased contact surface area with the skin and prevents irritation caused by leakage of bowel acids between the appliance and skin.
Still another obeject of the invention is to provide a new and improved surgical drainage appliance that retains the stoma in an extended position for drainage into a fecal bag by pressing the skin inwardly at the abdominal opening.